Yugioh: The Heart Of The Duel Monsters
About Yu-Gi-Oh: The Heart Of The Duel Monsters is an anime adaption of the hit original series Yu-Gi-Oh, and it is not related to the spinoffs, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, 5Ds, or Zexel Plot The story follows around Rebecca Hawkins, and Seto Mokuba. Both were watching Yugi and Joey compete together in a heated battle against other competitors in Kaiba Land. When the floor under Rebecca and Mokuba give way by a blast from the duel, two duel monsters, the Dark Magician Girl, and the Silent Magician, came to rescue them, and afterwards, themselves. Waking up from consciousness, Rebecca and Mokuba realize that they now one with the two duel monsters because of a certain conflict between Yugi and some other player. It turns out that the both the Dark Magician Girl and the Silent Magician's cards were burned by the player, and to get away from suppose death, they find a host (Rebecca and Magician Girl; Mokuba and Silent Magician). Fate is then twisted between the two, and Ishizu, who appears in Rebecca's house later, tells her that somehow the duel monsters in Egypt were free from their cards, and are running rapid, and instructs her, along with Mokuba, to travel to Egypt to stop the monsters with their new partners without any of the news getting out to Domino City or to any other place in order to protect the ones they love... Main Characters Rebecca - A very intelligent girl who shares a body with the Dark Magician Girl; She is currently risking her life in order to protect Yugi and her father. She's annoying and wimpy at first, but gets used to the fighting and gains confidence. Mokuba - Kaiba's brother who shares a body with the Silent Magician. He is pretty annoyed by Rebecca's constant pouting and bickering, but gets used to it later on. He risks his life for his brother. Dark Magician Girl - A Duel monster who was driven away from their card. She is currently taking refuge in the body of Rebecca. She is usually a guide other than Ishizu, and protects Rebecca from attacks that could harm a normal human. Silent Magician - Another Duel monster who was driven away from their card. He is currently taking refuge in the body of Mokuba. He usually doesn't need to tell Mokuba about certain things since he already knows about them, but he does tell him about battle strategies and plans. Silent Magician protects him from attacks that can easily harm a normal human. Ishizu - The one who tells them where the next duel monster is. Leon Wilson - A friend who travels with them to duel others who try and stop them. He does not know that Rebecca and Mokuba are sharing their bodies with duel monsters as of yet... Rex - A Duelist who followed them to Egypt, and now travels and helps them by dueling. Other Characters *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Tea Gardener *Tristen Taylor *Solomon Moto *Seto Kaiba *Maximillian Pegasus *Marik *Bakura *Mai Valentine *Serenity *Duke *Miho Main Enemies The enemies will be the duel monsters, but the one behind the chaos is still unknown, but his/her motive is to capture Rebecca and Mokuba and extract the duel monsters from them, but since their soul is one with the monsters, their souls would be taken... Trivia *This follows 2 months after Atem and Yugi's duel. *This spinoff ignores the rest of the other spinoffs, declaring those to never exist, or to never happen. *The Dark Magician Girl and the Silent Magician's hair and eye color will be Rebecca and Mokuba's color. *The Silent Magician is a girl..? *The Dark Magician Girl and Rebecca can relate to each other, but their courage is dramatically different. Category:Kids WB Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Trading Card Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off Category:TV Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Characters Category:Fight Category:Sequel Category:Sequels